No me hables de amor
by Vicodin-Girl
Summary: Así que eso fue todo para ti; ¿No?-me dijo, con la voz inundada de decepción y tristeza, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y mostraban una expresión dolida.-Eres peor que el Capitolio.
1. Chapter 1

Por algún extraño azar del destino, resulté vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre junto a mi compañero tributo Peeta Mellark. Mejor dicho no fue una cuestión de suerte, simplemente me limité a hacer lo que el Capitolio deseaba ver.

Pensar en la Arena me hacía estremecerme de miedo, recordar cada día, cada hora, cada minuto. Lo más doloroso es recordar a Rue, tan pequeña... Aún puedo escuchar los gritos de Cato en la Cornucopia, mientras los mutos, con sus aterradores ojos desgarraban su cuerpo. Pero lo más difícil de todo no es remembrar los horrores del estadio, ni las muertes durante esos enfermos y sádicos juegos... Lo más difícil es aclarar en mi mente lo que siento por Peeta; poder separar lo que hice por las grandes presiones del Capitolio y lo que hice por mi misma, porque quería, sin que nada ni nadie me obligase.

Me sonrojo de sólo recordar una de nuestras noches juntos... En verdad había deseado con todas mis fuerzas que ninguna de las entrometidas cámaras del Capitolio hayan tenido la oportunidad de capturar esos momentos.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_****-¿Qué tal está tu pierna?-le pregunté a Peeta, preocupada puesto que lo había escuchado quejarse hacia unos minutos. _

_-Todo está bien Katniss, no te preocupes-me sonrió, pero vi cuanto trabajo le costaba._

_-No te creo nada-repuse con toda mi convicción-No me importa lo que opines, yo iré a ese banquete mañana. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y me tomó las manos entre las suyas. _

_-Por nada del mundo quiero que te arriesgues a acercarte a esa maldita Cornucopia. Prefiero morir con la pierna deshecha a perderte a manos de Cato o la Comadreja. _

_Sus palabras calaron muy hondo en mi, aunadas a su mirada cargada de algo que no sé bien como definir; no sé si sea amor, preocupación, miedo o una mezcla de las tres._

_-Estaré bien-le aseguré-Pero no creo que tú dures mucho con la pierna en ese estado._

_-Prefiero perder la pierna antes que perderte a ti-con mucha dificultad se acercó a mi y me besó. No era uno de esos besos forzados para las pantallas de Panem, ni como uno de los pocos besos tiernos que no eran forzados. Éste era diferente, estaba repleto de desesperación, como si hubiera pasado días sediento y por fin encontrase agua. Recordé la sensación de que el agua recorriera mi garganta después de los horrores de la deshidratación. _

_Yo no sabía que hacer. Sentía como sus labios se movían apresuradamente contra los míos, no resultaban cálidos, eran abrasadores, como si su fiebre saliera a través de su boca. Me tomó por la cintura y me estrechó contra él. Ahora el que estaba_ en llamas _era él. _

_Por un momento recordé la multitud de cámaras que debía haber ocultas por toda la arena, seguramente alguna estaba por ahí. Seguramente, para los ojos de todo el país esa escena resultaría tremenda; los amantes trágicos del distrito 12 compartiendo un momento tan íntimo... Pero él único que verdaderamente parecía desear lo que ocurría era Peeta. Me imaginé que yo tendría un aspecto pasmado, estaba totalmente rígida y apostaría mi arco a que mi rostro no denotaba expresión alguna._

_'Dales lo que quieren, preciosa' casi podía escuchar la voz de Haymitch detrás de mi oreja, presionandome para que mostrara ante los ojos de toda la nación unos sentimientos que, francamente, no sabía si existían o no. __Pensé en Prim, en mi madre, en Gale y su familia, en todas las personas de La Veta... No podía permitirme perder una oportunidad como esta para conseguir un poco de atención de los patrocinadores; más les daba al Capitolio, más obtenía de mis patrocinadores y más oportunidades tendríamos de salir vencedores de esa maldita Arena. _

_Desconecté mi mente de mi cuerpo y le respondí el beso, sin emoción al principio, pero el fervor con el que me besaba encendió algo dentro de mi que me hizo responderle con igual intensidad, una de mis manos acarició su cabello y su cuello. Me sobresalté por un momento, esa caricia no era actuada... El beso no era actuado... O al menos no del todo, tal vez había una parte de mi que de verdad _deseaba _ésto. Quizás era mejor actriz de lo que jamás hubiera sospechado. _

_Mientras yo mesuraba mis besos y caricias, Peeta parecía entregar todas sus fuerzas en ese beso y en como su mano recorría una y otra vez mi cara, como si la estuviese memorizando con su tacto. El contacto de sus labios contra los míos me parecía eterno, pero no era del todo molesto._

_Abrí los ojos y me alejé un poco para respirar, él volvió a aferrarse a mi rostro sin haberme dado tiempo siquiera a volver a cerrar los ojos y los mantuve muy abiertos durante una buena parte del segundo beso. Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, los cerré lentamente y dejé que todo fluyera. Sus manos dejaron mi rostro y se concentraron en tocar mi cuello, mis manos, y un poco de mi vientre. _

_Al separarnos, él dio un profundo suspiro. Yo sólo me aparté sin decirle nada. _

_¿Cuánto de ese momento había sido actuado, y cuánto había sido por mi propia voluntad, cuánto de eso había sido por complacer al Capitolio y cuánto de eso me había hecho sentir satisfecha a mí? Lo cierto es que no lo sabía, pero las caricias de Peeta en mi piel se sentían tan bien como el suave contacto de la seda. _

__**FIN FLASHBACK**

****Por supuesto que mis deseos no se cumplieron. En todos los distritos vieron como nos besábamos, como intercambiábamos tímidas caricias, abrazados en el suelo de esa cueva. Panem estaba al borde de la euforia; el dramático romance de los tributos del distrito 12 había hecho que los Juegos tuvieran un giro inesperado y nunca antes visto; dos participantes salieron victoriosos.

Claro que nadie sabía la terrible verdad detrás de lo que todos consideraban un amor verdadero que había llevado a ambos enamorados al borde del suicidio. Todos creían que era un romance marcado por la desgracia. La realidad era muy distinta; sólo el chico del pan de verdad albergaba un sentimiento de amor en su interior. Pero yo, por mi parte, no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía por Peeta Mellark ni en el presente, ni en nuestros días en el estadio.


	2. Chapter 2

La Gira de la Victoria no había hecho nada más que incrementar mi confusión. Actuábamos nuestro romance para las multitudes que se reunían las plazas de los distritos. Creo que debo corregir eso último: Yo actuaba lo que me correspondía, pero por parte de Peeta todo era sincero.

La noche de nuestra visita al distrito 11, después de ver a la familia de Rue en la plaza, todas mis emociones se habían concentrado en mi estómago y mi garganta formando un nudo enorme que me impedía articular palabra. Me quedé despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, ignorando el sonido del tren e imaginando que jamás había ido a los Juegos, que aún vivía en mi antigua casa de la Veta, que Rue jamás había sido el objetivo de esa lanza...

Mientras intentaba borrar de mi mente la imagen de la niña atrapada en la red, sin éxito, Peeta se acercó a mí.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro-Pareces triste...

-Es sólo que estaba recordando a Rue...-suspiré, si alguien podía entender esos extraños momentos que conformaban los recuerdos del estadio, ése era él.

Comencé a llorar; no sabía si era por Rue, por haber causado que asesinaran a ese anciano, por haber hecho que los ciudadanos de Panem decidieran rebelarse y murieran debido a ello, si extrañaba mi antigua vida en la Veta, por no saber que pensaría mi padre de haber seguido con vida... Me cuesta admitir que Gale apareció en más de una ocasión en mi lista de posibles motivos para llorar, es más difícil aceptarlo teniendo los brazos de Peeta rodeándome en un intento por consolarme.

Me solté con toda la delicadeza de la que fui capaz, pero mis movimientos eran torpes. Entre las lágrimas podía ver su expresión consternada, y me di cuenta de que una vez que me alejé de él, el llanto ya fluía de forma incontrolable. Me estrechó contra él, y sus manos recorrían mi cabello una y otra vez, su contacto me relajaba. Ni siquiera recordaba que estábamos en el tren.

Su abrazo se había vuelto más firme, y había descendido de mis hombros a mi cintura, me acercó aún más y me senté en su regazo, un segundo después sentí sus labios sobre los míos. No era un beso tierno, era incluso más intenso que aquel que nos dimos cuando estábamos refugiados en la cueva. En ese momento mi cerebro se apagó por completo, no podía razonar, sólo era consciente de las caricias de Peeta, que eran abrasadoras, sentía que mi piel humeaba ahí donde se posaran sus manos.

¿Porqué no detenía ésto? ¿Porqué me gustaba la manera en la cual sus dedos trazaban delicadas líneas por todas partes? ¿Porqué aún seguía sintiendo que no estábamos lo suficientemente cerca? ¿Porqué sentía que estaba traicionando a Gale, a Peeta e incluso a mí misma?

_"Convenceme a mí"_-podía escuchar la voz del presidente Snow y oler esa mezcla tétrica de sangre y la peste de las rosas modificadas del Capitolio.

Tomé aire y dejé escapar un gran suspiro. Todo había cambiado al recordar al presidente... Primero había sido capaz de devolverle el beso a Peeta por mi propia voluntad, pero súbitamente recordé todo lo que estaba en juego; mi familia, el distrito 12, todo Panem dependía de mí y de mi actuación. Unos cuantos besos y caricias monas ante las cámaras no serían suficientes para contener la magnitud de lo que se avecinaba si no actuaba para satisfacer al Capitolio.

Peeta me miraba, parecía confundido por mi reacción.

-¿Porqué el cambio?-me preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros al ver que me había levantado.

-¿De qué hablas?-traté de fingir demencia, cosa que no se me da nada bien, pero quería ganar un poco de tiempo, pensar en cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento.

-Todo empezó tan bien... Y de pronto te alejaste, tan rápido como si te hubieras quemado.

-No es eso...-suspiré de nuevo.

-¿Entonces?-me tendió la mano.

_Éste es el momento_ Katniss...-pensé-¡Es_ ahora o nunca!_

-Acércate otro poco a mi...-le dije con un tono suplicante y cargado de necesidad sin resultar lastimera. Tomé la mano que me ofrecía y el chico del pan me obedeció. Se deshizo de la poca distancia que nos separaba.

Ésta vez fui yo la que inicio el beso, pero Peeta parecía inseguro. No tenía idea de como debía proceder en estos momentos, y decidí seguir besándolo, aumentando la intensidad a cada segundo.

A la mañana siguiente, amanecí en la misma cama que Peeta Mellark, como solía suceder últimamente. No sería algo fuera de lo común de no ser porque, a menos de un metro de nosotros, había una pequeña pila formada con nuestra ropa.


	3. Chapter 3

Hice un acopio de todo mi valor para no salir corriendo y gritando en ese mismo instante. Digo, no porque no haya estado de acuerdo, si mis recuerdos de la noche anterior son correctos, fui _yo_ quien le había insistido para que se acercara, fui _yo _quien comenzó, fue _mi _idea...

En ese caso; ¿Porqué me sentía tan mal y a la vez tan... bien? Era un sentimiento por demás contradictorio.

Me enderecé y quedé sentada en mi lugar, tan lejos de Peeta como podía en el espacio de la cama.

¿Acaso no me sentía cómoda apoyada en su pecho, estar rodeada por sus brazos me daba una sensación de seguridad y sentir los latidos de su corazón y el calor de su piel contra la mía me recordaban que no estaba sola, que había alguien que me comprendía?

Por un momento me arrepentí de haberme movido de donde estaba, pero si permanecía ahí no podría pensar claramente.

Analizando la otra parte de la situación; me sentía como una total desconocida, había dejado de lado mis principios de jamás relacionarme de esa manera con alguien, además era muy probable que alguien más se hubiera enterado, y por alguna extraña razón, que me causó una sensación incómoda en el estómago, sentí como si hubiera traicionado a Gale...

A mi lado, Peeta se removió entre las sábanas y despertó. Me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Buenos días-me saludó, aún sonriendo, me tomó por la cintura y me apoyó sobre el lado del colchón que yo había dejado libre. Me quedé pasmada, inmóvil, ni siquiera le respondí el saludo.

-¿Todo está bien?-preguntó, preocupado-¿Katniss?

No obtuvo respuesta, no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de articular palabras coherentes.

-¡Katniss!-su desesperación iba en aumento y yo aún no me sentía en condiciones de darle una respuesta-Katniss... ¿Está todo bien? Intenta responderme... ¿Te hice algo malo? ¿Te lastimé?

-No...-susurré-No se trata de ti...

-¿Entonces?-hablaba tan rápido que me costaba trabajo descifrar lo que quería decirme-¿Qué pasa?

-No pasa nada...

-Ven aquí-me ofreció un abrazo, y yo acepté gustosa, debo admitirlo, aún sabiendo que todo lo que hacía estaba mal. Aún entre sus brazos por mi propia voluntad, era consciente de que mi actitud es mucho más que reprobable, que, como bien lo ha dicho Haymitch en numerosas ocasiones, no me lo merezco...

Soy una miserable, capaz de fingir estar enamorada de alguien que en verdad estaba enamorado de mí sólo para permanecer con vida y mantener a salvo a mis seres queridos. Cuando se acercó para besarme, no me aparté ni ofrecí resistencia alguna, sólo me dejé llevar por esa sensación agradable de sus labios sobre los míos.

_Tú sabes que lo estás utilizando...-_mi conciencia es una voz firme, pero decido ignorarla-_Deberías ser franca con él, y lo sabes._

_Al día_ siguiente...-respondió mi parte verdaderamente consciente-Se_ lo diré al día siguiente._

* * *

__**Y aquí estoy una vez más, trayendoles los líos mentales de Katniss, espero que les guste este cap, y les agradezco sus reviews, francamente cuando los leo me animo a escribir más y más :D**

**El siguiente capitulo ya está en proceso, y decidí anticiparles un poquito;**

_-Tengo que hablar contigo... Es importante-me apoyé sobre el marco de la puerta esperando su respuesta._

_-Justamente te iba a decir lo mismo-me sonrió, como de costumbre-Tengo algo para ti._

_Me sentí aún peor conmigo misma al ver esa sonrisa cruzando su rostro sabiendo que mis palabras la arrancarían y apagarían esa chispa que relucía en sus ojos**.**_

**Había olvidado poner el disclaimer, en fin, como todos saben, todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo sólo me divierto alterando el orden :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Pero, antes de hablar con Peeta, tenía un asunto aún más importante que atender. Se me ponían los nervios de punta de solo pensarlo, mis piernas temblaban y mis manos no se quedaban quietas mientras esperaba sentada en un sillón de cuero, situado en un amplio vestíbulo recubierto de mármol y granito, con un candelabro formado por complicadas curvas de cristal sobre mi cabeza y la peste asquerosa a rosas del Capitolio me rodeaba.

La espera se me hacía eterna, entre más tiempo estaba ahí, más nerviosa me sentía. Me asustaba sobremanera pensar que los nervios pudieran tomar el control de la situación y empezar a llorar o berrear en ese mismo instante. Con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, me contuve y en lugar de destrozar el delicado cuero que cubría mi asiento me dediqué a sosegar mi respiración y relajar cada músculo de mi cuerpo, si bien estaba aterrada, de ninguna manera permitiría que nadie lo percibiera.

-Puede pasar señorita Everdeen-me anunció un agente de la paz, mostrándome el camino que concluía en una puerta de madera oscura, muy gruesa con el escudo de Panem tallado en el centro.

Tomé aire por última vez antes de que el aroma pestilente de las rosas del Capitolio lo inundaran todo y me atacaran las náuseas. De nuevo me encontraba frente al presidente Snow.

-Puede retirarse-le indicó al agente, el cual cerro la puerta con un golpecito sordo, apenas audible, pero que hacía patente el grosor y el peso de la puerta.

Al cerrarse la puerta, me sentí como si me hubieran aprisionado en una jaula y sólo él tuviera la llave. Entrecruzó los dedos y me miró, con una sonrisa burlona y condescendiente.

-Bien, señorita... ¿Qué tiene para mí el día de hoy?-junto con su voz, el ambiente se llenó del mismo aroma a sangre que percibí cuando me visitó en mi casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, antes de la Gira de la Victoria.

-Usted me pidió pruebas contundentes-repuse, asombrada de haber conseguido hilar una frase comprensible, me sentí aliviada al escuchar mi voz un tanto firme, no como el chillido que imaginé que saldría debido al pánico.

-¿Y las tiene?-separó sus manos y las extendió sobre su amplio escritorio, el cual estaba hecho de la misma madera que la puerta a juzgar por el color, y detrás había un vitral, muy impresionante debo admitirlo, con el sello del Capitolio diseñado con cientos de miles de pequeños cristales, el cual dejaba pasar la escasa luz del Sol que podía pasar a través de las densas nubes.

-No por el momento, pero tengo motivos firmes para asegurarle que, en menos de lo que usted se lo espera, podré darle la mayor prueba que pueda necesitar, tanto usted como todo Panem-con cada palabra que salía de mi boca sentía la convicción hacerse más y más firme.

-No me caracterizo por ser una persona paciente señorita Everdeen-repuso él, soltando un bufido-Espero que esa prueba que usted me asegura es _'todo'_ lo que pudiera necesitar, sea más convincente que sus estúpidos abrazos y besos en las plazas de los distritos.

Me estremecí al recordar la coordinación tan precisa del Distrito 11 al ejecutar el saludo de mi distrito; llevándose tres dedos a la boca y alzándolos en el aire... Me abrumó la sensación de saber que era yo la que había dejado caer la primera gota de lo que, rápidamente, se convertía en un gran océano dispuesto a inundar el Capitolio.

-Como le dije antes; puedo asegurarle que tendrá las evidencias que requiere-sentí asco de mi misma, negociando con el presidente, jugando bajo los términos del Capitolio.

-Espero con ansias que llegue el momento de volver a verla, señorita Everdeen-sonrió estirando sus tétricos labios-Ésta vez le doy una oportunidad, pero la próxima vez sólo tiene dos opciones; darme lo que le estoy pidiendo... O que usted jamás vuelva a decir una sola palabra...-con una seña me indicó que podía salir.

Me levanté de mi asiento y recorrí la poca distancia que había entre el escritorio y la salida. En ese momento el presidente me detuvo:

-Le ruego, por favor, que recuerde los términos de nuestro acuerdo-volvió a sonreír y yo me limité a asentir.

Cuando me acerqué a la puerta, ésta se abrió y vi a dos agentes de la paz, que me escoltaron hasta el vestíbulo. Uno de ellos, el que iba a mi derecha, levantó un poco el guante que cubría su mano izquierda y entonces lo vi; el grabado de un sinsajo en un brazalete de oro.

En ese momento sentí que no todo estaba tan mal, y recordé como el presidente, estratégicamente había esperado hasta el último instante de nuestra cita para recordarme ese maldito trato.

Con el chasquido de la puerta principal del edificio detrás de mi pude ver claramente una escena similar, sólo que esta había tenido lugar hacia apenas dos meses...

**FLASHBACK**

_Mi madre había acompañado a Prim al colegio, seguramente había un evento importante. Nadie me dijo nada, y yo no era la clase de personas que iba a lugares a donde no le han invitado._

_Decidí volver a mi antiguo hogar en la Veta, quería sentirme cerca de mi padre, cerca de Gale, cerca de mi antigua vida, donde a pesar de todas las carencias, me daban una ligera sensación de que era dueña de mi misma, al menos un poco. Todo eso se había perdido en el momento en que salió el nombre de Prim de la urna y yo, sin dudarlo, me ofrecí para ir en su lugar._

_La Veta me resultaba tan familiar que casi era como regresar un año atrás, cuando todo parecía un poco mejor. _

_Justo en el momento en el que entré, unas palabras en la oscuridad me tomó completamente por sorpresa._

_-Buenas tardes señorita Everdeen-mi cuerpo se heló al reconocer la voz del gobernante de Panem._

_-Buenas tardes...-traté de sonar tranquila, pero sentía como el pánico se apoderaba de mi cuerpo poco a poco._

_Encendió la luz y pude ver que estábamos completamente solos. Él y yo. No tenía armas a la mano, estaba completamente indefensa y él, sentado plácidamente en un sillón que definitivamente no pertenecía a ese lugar, demasiado exuberante con sus curvas que recordaban los pétalos de una flor con el tono y el brillo exactos de una perla. _

_-Así que nos encontramos de nuevo, Chica en Llamas...-cada palabra rebosaba condescendencia, casi lástima, sonreía de una manera que solo podría definir como sádica._

_-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-no sabía que decirle, como hablarle o en que tono debía hacerlo, así que opté por ser formal y cortés; me parecía que era la forma menos probable de que me matara en ese mismo segundo. _

_-Puede ayudarme mucho más de lo que cree-se recargó aún más contra su asiento, el cual se hundía bajo su peso y la tela aperlada se fruncía justo ahí donde hacía más presión._

_Esperé y asentí, para que continuara hablando. Estaba a la defensiva a pesar de saber que era completamente vulnerable sin arco, ni flechas, ni ningún otro tipo de arma a mi alcance, y él tenía a todos los agentes de la paz a su disposición, a la espera de la orden para matarme sin piedad._

_-Su truco de las bayas llegó más lejos de lo que creíamos-arrugó la nariz, visiblemente molesto de sólo mencionar el tema-Cualquiera pensaría que estaba... Desafiando abiertamente al Capitolio...-a mi parecer dejó la oración al aire, esperando que yo la terminara. _

_-Es una lástima que me haya malinterpretado de esa manera-no supe como habían salido las palabras tan fluidas de mi boca-Jamás fue mi intención que lo interpretaran como una oposición, sino todo lo contrario; simplemente no podía soportar la idea de volver sin él aquí, al Distrito._

_-Así que, según usted, todo Panem tiene razón; fue un acto de amor...-hablaba con el tono de una persona que conoce toda la verdad y que, aún sabiendo, espera que le mientan. Yo debía mentir, y tenía que hacerlo bien. _

_-Por supuesto que si-suspiré, en un intento por aliviar la tensión-Estaba desesperada, no tenía idea de como actuar, yo contaba con que ambos pudieramos ser los Vencedores de los Juegos, dado el cambio de reglas, aunque regresaron a la normalidad en cuestión de días..._

_Al parecer no le gustó para nada que mencionara el nunca antes visto cambio en las normas de los Juegos y su posterior revocación._

_-No le compete a usted, ni a nadie, cuestionar el manejo de los Juegos._

_-No pretendo cuestionarlos, ni entenderlos, ni cambiarlos-repuse-Sólo expongo mis puntos._

_-Perfecto. Ahora, permítame exponer un punto importante; Usted, Chica en Llamas, se ha convertido en un símbolo de rebeldía en los Distritos de Panem. Es toda una pena, dado que usted no trataba de retar al Capitolio... ¿No es así?_

_¿Rebeldía? ¿Acaso los Distritos planeaban de nuevo una revuelta como la que precedió a los Días Oscuros? No quería ni pensar en las consecuencias que una nueva revolución podrían provocar. ¿Acaso no habían aprendido nada del castigo al Distrito 13? ¿No eran Los Juegos del Hambre un recordatorio anual del poder del Capitolio, que nada ni nadie podía derrocar?_

_-Sí, francamente me siento avergonzada-me asqueaban mis palabras conforme las iba pronunciando-No era esa mi intención, no buscaba darle un mensaje a los ciudadanos de Panem, y mucho menos uno de esa magnitud... _

_-Le propongo un trato, señorita Everdeen... Convenza al país de que su verdadera intención era salir con vida del estadio junto a su compañero tributo que, por casualidad o por destino; ¡Resulta ser también el gran amor de su vida! __Dio una palmada con un entusiasmo excesivo y mal actuado que lo hacía verse aún más tétrico-Y yo, no diré ni haré nada respecto a esto...-me tendió una bolsa que, en apariencia y peso estaba vacía._

_Al abrirla y darle un vistazo reconocí al instante una de las trampas que solía utilizar Gale en el bosque, un lazo para el cabello de Prim y un trozo de papel, ya amarillento, en el cual pude distinguir la escritura pulcra de mi madre._

_-Es un trato-le dije con voz firme, dándole la mano y sintiendo sus dedos cerrarse en torno a ella, con la bolsa aún apoyada sobre mis piernas. _

_Mi autocontrol me sorprendió en ese momento, jamás me imaginé siendo tan hipócrita. Pero no me importaba, mentiría, sonreiría, haría lo que fuera con tal de mantenerlos a todos a salvo._

* * *

Y ahora, a cinco meses de haberme encontrado al presidente en la penumbra de mi antiguo hogar, y tras haberme sentado frente a él en su oficina con ese asqueroso hedor a rosas, había llegado el momento que, si dependiese de mí, hubiera pospuesto eternamente.

La casa que pertenecía a Peeta en la Aldea de los Vencedores era muy similar a la mía, al menos en apariencia. Dentro de ella se aspiraba el delicioso olor de la canela.

Recorrí el pasillo, asegurándome de que no había nadie más. Mi inspección me confirmó que, efectivamente, sólo nos encontrábamos el y yo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo... Es importante-me apoyé sobre el marco de la puerta de su habitación, esperando su respuesta.

-Justamente te iba a decir lo mismo-me sonrió, como de costumbre-Tengo algo para ti.

Me sentí aún peor conmigo misma al ver esa sonrisa cruzando su rostro sabiendo que mis palabras la arrancarían y apagarían esa chispa que relucía en sus ojos**.**

Me hizo una seña para que me acercara y entré en su habitación. Ahí dentro el olor dulce del resto de la casa se perdía, para ser reemplazado por un tenue aroma a miel y granos de café.

-Siéntate-dijo, señalando la cama.

Le obedecí y se hundió. Sentía los latidos de mi corazón en la garganta y la sien.

-Ahora, cierra los ojos-volví a obedecer y ahora solo podía ver el interior de mis párpados, un poco rojizos.

Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba cada segundo, apostaría a que él lo percibiría si se acercara un poco.

-Bien, ya puedes abrirlos-lo primero que vi fue a Peeta, de rodillas delante de mi, con una pequeña cajita rectangular.

Si antes tenía el pulso por las nubes ahora había desaparecido por completo; Mi corazón, mi mente y mis nervios me fallaron, me quedé en blanco.

Él abrió la cajita y me permitió ver una sencilla argolla dorada, la cual tenía los bordes de un tono rojo metálico que, a la luz del Sol, parecían llamear con los destellos naranjas y amarillos.

-Katniss Everdeen-comenzó, un tanto nervioso-Mi chica en llamas...-escuchar mi apodo me hizo reír un poco, raras veces el me llamaba de esa manera, aunque era la primera vez que el utilizaba la palabra _mi_-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

**Capítulo largo :D Apostaría a que quieren matarme ... Espero que les haya gustado y disfruten leyendo tanto como yo al escribir, sus reviews me sacan una sonrisa n_n**


	5. Chapter 5

Su propuesta quedó en el aire por unos cuantos segundos. Me miraba, expectante y con una sonrisa ilusionada.

-Claro que sí-le dije, sonriendo un poco. Él deslizó la argolla en mi dedo anular izquierdo para después besar mi mano en un gesto que pocas veces había visto antes.

Me sentía horrible. Definitivamente Peeta ni se imaginaba lo que en verdad pasaba por mi mente. En mi interior crecía una sensación desagradable, jamás le había mentido a alguien y mucho menos de esta forma.

La palabra perfecta para describirme en esos momentos sería _rastrera; _le mentía a un chico que en verdad me quería para salvar mi vida y la de mis seres queridos, negándole así la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien que lo amara sinceramente, que en verdad estuviera a su lado por su propia voluntad, y no por la presión del Capitolio y su propia conveniencia.

Lo peor era lo que estaba por venir, ni yo misma acababa de entender del todo el porque había accedido a semejante propuesta del presidente Snow, y mucho menos como era capaz de llevarla a cabo tan fríamente.

Traté de imaginar lo que Peeta pensaría después de decirle toda la verdad. Pero ése no era el momento propicio para revelarsela. En realidad nunca sería un buen momento para dejar caer algo de semejante magnitud.

_Al día siguiente-_pensé-_Se lo diré al día siguiente..._

__Y, entre tantos _días siguientes,_ cuando menos lo esperaba, había dejado pasar casi tres meses...

* * *

__**Capitulo corto porque lo demás vendrá en el siguiente! Un pequeño avance...**

****_No me había dado cuenta de esto, hasta ahora. _

_¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a Peeta? ¿Cómo iba yo a manejar esto? ¿Porqué no había pensado en esto antes?_

_Me senté con cuidado en el sillón con la cabeza entre las manos, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran silenciosamente por mis mejillas._

_Definitivamente yo no contaba con esto. _


	6. Chapter 6

Tres meses, en los cuales había tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que no me había detenido a pensar en que había algo que faltaba.

Me acerqué a una ventana, la abrí y aspiré profundamente. A toda mi larguísima lista de problemas tenía que agregarle otro.

No me había dado cuenta de esto, hasta ahora.

¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a Peeta? ¿Cómo iba yo a manejar esto? ¿Porqué no había pensado en esto antes?

Me senté con cuidado en el sillón con la cabeza entre las manos, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran silenciosamente por mis mejillas.

Definitivamente yo no contaba con esto. No lo había querido, nunca lo había planeado.

Aunque, siendo honesta, bastaría y sobraría para convencer al presidente Snow.

Jamás me había ocurrido algo parecido, y ya era mucho tiempo para que se tratara de un simple retraso. Había visto a mi madre atender a embarazadas y parturientas tanto en La Veta como en nuestra casa de la Aldea.

Un momento... ¿Acaso mi madre lo sabría? Seguramente era capaz de atar cabos y darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado en mí, aparte del par de kilos que había subido que, hasta ahora, yo había atribuido a la falta de ejercicio físico y un aumento en mi ingesta de galletas y pasteles, cortesía de Peeta Mellark.

Pensé en esas pobres mujeres, con todo el peso de una vida en formación dentro de su vientre mientras sufrían mareos, jaquecas y, las más desafortunadas, vomitaban la poca comida que podían obtener.

Las que estaban en labor de parto lloraban, gritaban y arañaban la mesa. Mi estómago se encogía de ver como su cara se crispaba de dolor, pero a la vez me sorprendía como, las que lo lograban, olvidaban ese suplicio y le sonreían a su criatura con un brillo en los ojos que parecía borrar todo el sufrimiento.

¿Cómo sería yo? ¿Qué tal sería esa experiencia para mí? Nunca me había permitido pensar en mi como esposa, muchísimo menos como madre. Era capaz de sentir un instinto protector que surgía de un lazo de amor incondicional; el que me une a mi hermana. Pero con un hijo sería mucho muy diferente.

Lo peor de esta situación es que, al menos ésa era la vida que ellas habían elegido... Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, sin poder tener otra opción, puesto que ésa era la única manera de convencer al Presidente, de lograr que el Capitolio se tragara mis cuentos y poder mantener así a salvo a mi familia, y a mi misma.

Todo daba vueltas en mi mente, eran demasiados pensamientos tratando de asentarse en mi interior, y yo no podía con ellos.

Me hundí más en mi asiento y escuché que llamaban a la puerta. Y ahí caí en la cuenta de que, de nuevo, estaba completamente sola.

Cuando abrí la puerta, vi a Gale detrás de ella. ¿Qué iría a pensar él de todo esto? Me conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía perfectamente que ser madre no estaba en mis planes... Eso solo añadiría otra decepción a su lista. Me pregunto cuántas veces más he de defraudar a quien me ha demostrado que puedo confiar en él sin reservas, y yo sólo le he pagado con desilusiones.

Me abrazó con fuerza y yo le respondí, sintiéndome a salvo entre sus brazos sabiendo que nadie podía quitarme la tranquilidad de ese momento. ¿Cuándo podría volver a gozar de un instante como éste?

Nos separamos y me miró directo a los ojos, le bastaron apenas un par de segundos para saber que algo estaba mal.

-¿Katniss?-me tomó por los hombros, sin apartar su mirada de la mía-¿Está todo bien?-tomó mis manos entre las suyas mientras nos sentábamos juntos en el sillón.

No sabía qué responder, puesto que no sabía cual sería su reacción. Pero, de cualquier modo, se daría cuenta tarde o temprano. Lo mejor sería decírselo yo misma, antes de que alguien más lo hiciera por mí. Era lo menos que podía hacer, ser franca y directa. Si no podía enmendar mis fallas anteriores, podría empezar a dejar de fallarle, dejar de mentirle y de ocultarle todo.

Me removí un poco, inhalé profundamente un par de veces y dejé caer la bomba:

-Gale...-suspiré, apreté los puños en un intento por reunir el valor necesario para pronunciar las palabras-Estoy embarazada...


	7. Chapter 7

Su reacción me tomó por sorpresa; me soltó y retrocedió como si pudiera contagiarlo de algún virus mortal.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO KATNISS!-le dio una fuerte patada a la pared, pero no hizo ningún gesto de dolor.

-¡Yo no planeé esto!-repuse, casi tan histérica como él-¡Ni siquiera lo deseaba!

-¿Entonces?-me habló más tranquilo, pero aún sentía su enojo oculto bajo su aparente calma-¿Porqué?

Le expliqué todo el episodio del Presidente Snow, sin ocultar ni medio detalle; lo mínimo que le debía era mi sinceridad. Con cada palabra su cara cambiaba hasta deformarse en una mueca de asco.

-Y ésta es la prueba definitiva para que el Presidente crea que todo es verdadero y no termine matándonos a todos-finalicé encogiéndome de hombros, sentía su mirada de desaprobación y agaché la cabeza.

-Traerás a una criatura indefensa a un mundo de hambre, con todo tipo de carencias; por muy vencedora que seas no podrás salvarlo de la Cosecha; sólo lo haces por salvar tu vida-suspiró-Jamás te creí capaz de ser tan ruin.

-¡Es la única manera de sobrevivir Gale!-grité con todas mis fuerzas y comencé a llorar-¡No tenía otra opción!

-Así que eso fue todo para ti; ¿No?-me dijo, con la voz inundada de decepción y tristeza-Tendrás un precioso bebé para salvar tu vida... ¡Porque eres demasiado cobarde para enfrentarte a Panem tu sola!-sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y mostraban una expresión dolida.-Eres peor que el Capitolio...

Esa última frase me caló en lo más hondo; no había nada en este mundo que Gale odiara más que al gobierno de Panem, que nos mataban de hambre y obligaban a niños a competir a muerte cada año. No había nada; excepto yo.

Y tenía razón, ese desprecio en su voz y el asco que se reflejaba en su mirada al verme sólo confirmaban lo que yo ya sabía de sobra; que soy ruin y miserable.

-¿Crees que puedas perdonarme algún día?-susurré con la voz quebrada por el llanto, los ojos me ardían.

-Jamás podré perdonarte por esto Katniss-apretaba los puños tan fuerte que se le saltaban las venas-Tu padre estaría avergonzado de ver como su hija no es más que un títere del Presidente.

Dicho esto salió por la puerta sin siquiera dignarse a mirar atrás, dejándome completamente sola con mis pensamientos, mi culpa y mi dolor.

* * *

**¡Disculpen mi ausencia! No había tenido mucho tiempo y escribí este pequeño capítulo ya que el siguiente es capítulo largo:D Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leerme, dejen reviews dando su opinión ¡valen oro!:D Reciban un abrazo de su pequeña servidora:3 **

**Por cierto, tengo un proyecto nuevo, también de los Juegos del Hambre, pero completamente diferente a este, si gustan pasarse a leerlo y dejar su opinión lo apreciaría con toda mi alma! Aquí les dejo el link:**

** s/8302937/1/Centelleo**


	8. Chapter 8

Mi conversación con Gale me había herido profundamente, pero al mismo tiempo me sirvió para devolverme a la Tierra. Él tenía razón; mi padre seguramente encontraría vergonzosa y reprobable mi actitud: Yo jamás querría avergonzar a mi familia.

Tenía que ser sincera con Peeta, aunque francamente no tenía idea de como iniciar esa conversación: _¿Recuerdas esa noche que estuvimos juntos? Bien, estoy embarazada para que todos se crean mi farsa y evitar que el Presidente nos mate a todos. _

Creo que no hay una buena manera de decir algo como esto, y mucho menos a Peeta; no he engordaod mucho pero seguramente el notaría algo diferente en cuanto me viera, y no es que me estuviera escondiendo o algo así, pero en verdad deseaba que lo atribuyera a mi dieta de galletas glaseadas y estofado de cordero.

Me dirigí a su casa en la Aldea, seguramente el resto de su familia se encontraba trabajando en la panadería. El camino era muy corto, pero a mí se me hacía eterno con cada paso que daba; no estaba preparada, pero cuanto antes mejor.

Cuando por fin llegué me sentí tentada de echar a correr, pero inhalé hondo y llamé a la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta llamé más fuerte; justo cuando estaba dando la media vuelta para irme lo vi llegar con un par de bolsas en el brazo.

-Katniss-me sonrió-Permíteme-se apresuro a abrir la puerta, dejándome pasar a mi primero y entrando él justo después.

Dejó las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y me invitó a sentarme en la sala, se veía radiante.

-Peeta yo...-las palabras hacían un enorme nudo en mi garganta, temía atragantarme con ellas en cualquier momento-Tengo que decirte algo muy muy importante.

-Dime, te escucho-me tomó las manos entre las suyas aún con su resplandeciente sonrisa que se reflejaba en un brillo intenso en sus ojos.

-¿Recuerdas esa noche?-supuse que no necesitaba más referencias; ambos sabíamos perfectamente de que estaba hablando.

-Sí... Claro que sí-se sonrojó un poco-No podría olvidarla.

-Peeta... Estoy embarazada-en ese momento algo explotó dentro de él; su mirada se veía aún más brillante y su sonrisa se ensanchó; era la personificación de la felicidad. Me besó con ternura y acarició mi viente.

-Ya decía yo que las galletas no causaban esto-se rió un poco y yo traté de sonreír. ¿Que clase de persona sería capaz de arrebatarle ese momento?

-Pero... Un tiempo antes de que eso sucediera recibí una visita del Presidente Snow-su aliento a sangre me envolvió por un momento, como si él estuviera ahí observandonos y escuchando nuestra conversación-Él quería que lo convenciera de que no nos habíamos burlado de él; y ésta es justo la evidencia que necesito para demostrarle que las bayas fueron un acto de amor...-con cada palabra que decía más desesperada me escuchaba; mi tono de voz era débil, sin una sola nota de convicción en ella.

-No Katniss-negó con la cabeza y suspiró, su sonrisa había desaparecido y sus ojos ahora se veían opacos-No me hables de amor, porque tú no lo conoces...

* * *

**Y hemos llegado al último capítulo!:D ¿Qué les pareció? c: Dejenme sus opiniones:D **

**Si se preguntan porque este es el último; bien, estoy trabajando ya en la segunda parte ya que no quería que este fic se alargara innecesariamente :) Muchisimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota de la autora... [Sé que está mal, no me regañen :c] **

Estimadas personitas que leen los desvaríos de mi mente... Quiero preguntarles; ¿Qué tanta disposición tendrían de leer una historia completamente original creada por una servidora? Déjenme sus opiniones en reviews :3


End file.
